Lost x In Your x Eyes
by diotrash
Summary: Illumi has always wondered why Hisoka and Killua were attracted to the little boy, Gon. He soon finds out why and temptation starts to lure in as well..(chapters will update between 1-3 weeks)
1. Caged x In x Darkness

**Lost** **x In Your x Eyes**

 **A IlluGon story, based on 'love at first sight'**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Caged x In x Darkness**

 ** _Tap._ _Tap._ _Tap._** _The sound of cold metal with a hint of fingers scurrying up and down the bars. Illumi quietly stared into the cage as he waited for his victim to wake up._

 _Supposedly his victim was the one and only, Gon Freecss. For quite a long time he had noticed that his odd acquaintance, Hisoka Morow, and his younger brother, Killua Zoldyck, had taken a liking to this little boy. But what made this kid so amazing?_

 _He surely couldn't find the reason behind such an assumption. Silly, not to mention. And so he waited quietly until the boy would wake up._ _For he had longed to weaken him in attempt to figure out the fascination and curiosity of his self-nature. How he loved crushing his enemies underneath his feet, as they shrivel in great awe and fright._

 _Soon, and he would find out his answer._

* * *

 **What a short chapter, hmm? Well, out of that matter, I hope that you will enjoy this series as much as I will enjoy writing it. Expect no perfect English, since that is not my native language.**

 **Notes for romanized words, prefixes, suffixes, and cultural history will be listed at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **Hope You Keep Reading!**

 **~Nyein Tsun**


	2. Pain x For x Pleasure

**Chapter 2 - Pain x For x Pleasure**

"Wake up, child. The injection's fluid should be gone by now." Illumi called from the other side of the room. He had already finished cleaning up the house, since the servants were on vacation for a short while. "Gon. Wake up, that's an order."

Nothing. No reply, no answer. The anger rising in him started to boil his blood once again. And so he walked up to the cage, crouching down to see the boy. His eyebrows lifted slightly at the sight. Gon was dehydrated, and quite skinny. Illumi sighed as he opened the cage, dragging the boy onto the stony floor.

"Mmh?" Gon struggled to open his eyes, in an attempt to see where the coldness was coming from. "W..Where am I?" he groaned. Illumi snaked his eyes towards the voice. The boy had finally waked up.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Illumi casually said. "I thought you were trying to escape?" Suspicion started to envelop the room.

"Wait, where's Killua?" Gon rose his voice in concern.

"He left you. Left you stranded on the side of the road, with nothing on. Lucky I saw you, brought you here." Illumi replied. But he could already tell from the face that Gon was making, that he didn't believe it one bit.

"Really..?" Gon's voice shook. Thinking of the situation, Killua would have already came here if he was kidnapped. But, he was nowhere to be seen. Why, though? He thought the boy was his best friend. "Did..he really leave me?" he choked from the tears streaming down his face. Illumi had half a smile plastered on his face before facing the boy.

"Yes, he left you stranded. I told you he just wanted to kill you." Illumi could already tell that he had the boy's trust.

 _The world was breaking down for Gon. Flashbacks started filling his head, though he tried to shake them off. He remembered when they went looking for his father, Ging, when Killua was disqualified from the Hunter Exam, Heaven's Arena, the Chimera Ants, it went on and on._

 _But he remembered when they met. It was the first time he had seen another boy the same age as him._

He slammed the ground with his fists, sobbing.

 **"KILLUA, I THOUGHT WE WERE _BEST FRIENDS!_ " **he screamed through the muddled sniffs. **"YOU LEFT ME, YOU LEFT ME ALONE!"**

Illumi stared at the crazed boy. It was driving Gon insane.

"It's..It's _all over..._ " he silently curled into a ball. Illumi sighed deeply as he walked over to Gon, resting his hand on his shoulder.

"Gon, he may have left you, but at least you're not dead. I'm not doing this for pity, but it's not your fault." Illumi calmed the boy down.

" _R-Really?_ " Gon looked up.

"How about this- you stay here with me, and I'll give you anything. Ok?" Illumi already had a plan.

"Ok!" Gon grinned in response. Illumi almost smirked.

This boy was truly an idiot.

* * *

 **Well Gon's character MAY be OOC, considering that he doesn't really trust Illumi. But considering the situation, apparently Killua would've already been there. But he isn't, so this fits the story, I suppose!**

 **Sorry for the late upload, I have been busy with working and taking care of my adorable little dog, Camille.**

 **Hope you spread this story if possible, looking for some good reviews and whatnot!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~ Nyein Tsun**


End file.
